What Darkness Fears
by Blues32
Summary: Shade is acting strange...well, stranger then usual. Strange enough to make his friends worry. Can the Titans figure out what's wrong with him before he does something they'll all regret? Multiple pairings. Read and review.
1. Disclaimer

DISCLAIMER.

I do not own Teen Titans. If I did, there would be a season six. Teen Titans belong to DC Comics. I hold no claim over ANYTHING in this story that could provide money…because if I did, I wouldn't need to get up at four thirty in the morning. I'm actually kind of proud of this one…which means people will probably think it sucks. That seems to be the rule. Anyway, a little more Shade character exploration. I try to do my best to not make the same mistake some other people make when they create an OC. Some people make them too powerful. This is probably why I make sure Shade gets banged up in every story…oh well. By the way, I was thinking of doing a "next generation" story line series for the Titans. You see these a lot…but, what the hell, right? If anyone says they'd read it, I'll start it. (I know I said that last time, I'm just not sure anyone bothered to read "Some Things Should Remained Buried") Again, I'll post the rest when I gets me a review. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 1

**32 Productions Presents…**

A Teen Titan Fan Fiction The Teen Titans in… 

"**What Darkness Fears"**

**Chapter One**

**Titan Tower: Shade's Room**

Shade groaned as he tossed in his sleep. It was late…or early depending on how you looked at it…and everyone in the tower was asleep. Shade, obviously, was no different. Were he awake, he might comment that his eye is healing quickly. That was good. Not that it mattered with his sunglasses on…but if they ever accidentally came off, he'd have to explain where the black eye came from. …in all honesty, he really thought it was reasonable to ask Raven if they could sleep together. What was wrong with sleeping? The way her jaw dropped, you'd think he had asked to borrow her left arm. …maybe she thought he meant something else. …but what? Well, it wasn't like he could think of that now. Right now he was waaay off in dreamland. Judging from his movements, however, his dreams were anything but pleasant. It didn't take much longer for him to bolt upright, his eyes wide and panting. His hands shot to his face, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and staring down at it. Nothing…nothing but his own saliva. In the very back of his mind, he wondered if he had a drooling problem. With more important concerns on his mind, he teleported from his room

**Starfire's Room**

Shade appeared in her room silently. To his great relief, she was lying there, sound asleep. He slipped from the room and leaned against the wall outside, letting out a long sigh. Thank GOD she was okay. He turned and headed back for his room, knowing damn well he wasn't going to be going back to sleep.

::CUE THEME::

**Main Room: That Morning**

It wasn't possible. How could it be? There was no way that it was true. This was a dream…or maybe he had been flung into an alternate universe. He rubbed his eyes and looked again. Still, the sight was the same. Shade was there…awake…and watching television. Now it wasn't the fact he was watching television that had Robin's eye twitching under his mask. No, it was the obvious fact that Shade had been up before him. Before…him. Shade was never up before him. To hell with that, Shade was rarely up before anyone at all. Shade glanced back at him.

Shade: …what?

Robin: Uh…what are you doing up?

Shade: …insomnia.

Well, that made sense. If he had insomnia, why wouldn't he be up before Robin? Hell, he might have never went to sleep. This, of course, presented new questions.

Robin: Are you okay?

Shade: Yeah. I got some sleep, but after I woke up once, I couldn't go back to sleep. It's no big deal.

Shade gave Robin a weak grin, shrugging.

Shade: You guys are always saying I sleep too much anyway. Guess it's for the best.

Robin's eyes narrowed. If that swill was honesty, he was the Czar of Russia…and they don't even have Czars anymore. Shade noticed his look and the grin faded, replaced with a stone look of his own. It was apparent that Robin would be getting no more information out of him. Sighing, Robin decided to let it go. If it was really important, Shade would say something. That's how Robin tended to deal with things, really. Shade stood up.

Shade: …maybe I'll just work out my stress in the training room.

Robin: I thought it was insomnia.

Shade ignored him and left the room. Robin raised an eyebrow. Was it just him or was Shade's hand twitching?

**Training Room**

Shade grunted as the training robot zapped him in the shoulder. He had lost track of the time. It may have been hours. He didn't care. The limit had been set to something very simple. If he stopped moving, the program shut down. The lasers weren't lethal, but stung like a bitch. His coat lay at the entrance to the room where it wouldn't get burned. …he liked his coats. Cyborg was going to have his head, no doubt. Once again the room was filled with trashed robots…but to hell with him. Shade was getting tired though…sloppy. The beams struck him more and more. Finally one got him in the forehead and he went down. The machines instantly shut down, the remaining robots returning to their storage places and going into stand by. The door opened and Terra stuck her head in. She had been wanting to practice her ability to manipulate the stone her body was made from lately. It was an interesting ability and one that should be studied further. She already knew she could move tiny bits of her "skin" to other locations, making them denser and therefore could take more damage…or, if used in her hands or feet, cause more damage. How much more could she do? Could she make herself serrated? Turn her fingers into tiny saws? There were many possibilities and they had to be checked out. She had shocked the others by coming up with it herself. While not stupid, she wasn't known for strategy, preferring to come up with her attacks on the fly. She had asked Cyborg to set up a program for her. She would make the lasers target a single part of her body to see how dense she could make it. Each shot would have more power in it then the last. Until she screamed for it to stop, the program would continue. For the offense part, simple wooden dummies would suffice for now. Her concerns with training, however, faded when she saw Shade lying on the floor.

Terra: (harsh whisper) Crap!

She ran in and lifted him up right, smacking his face gently. He didn't look too banged up…save for a nasty burn on his forehead. It was doubtful that he really needed medical attention…then again, what did she know? She hadn't felt anything but pain since she was…created. It still took time getting used to that thought. …some times she wondered if she would ever be human. Shaking it off, she resumed trying to wake Shade up.

Terra: Come on…wake up, you doof.

She frowned. There had to be a way. Well…why not?

Terra: Good grief, Raven, you call that piece of floss a bikini?

Shade's face twitched, but he still didn't wake up. Well, it was a start. Perhaps something more…

Terra: Beast Boy! How could you?! And with RAVEN no less?!

Shade's eyes shot open.

Shade: Where is he, I'll kill him!

Terra: Sorry, you wouldn't wake up.

Shade growled. That bitch…he'd show her. Think it was funny to taunt him that way? Maybe she'd think differently when he drove his nails into her eye sock… His eyes widened. What was he thinking?! Terra looked concerned. His expression had gone from a rage that frightened her, to a look of fear and shock of his own.

Terra: Hey…you okay? I'm sorry if it upset you, but…

He pushed her away the best he could, given her intense weight and fact that he was pretty tired at the moment. Realizing what he wanted, Terra let him go. He stood up.

Shade: Yeah…I'm fine. It's okay, I understand.

No, he didn't understand. Shade had no idea why he had thought such things. Terra could be a pain in his butt, but he never wanted to…BLIND the girl before. Maybe he was getting sick…yeah. When he got sick, he got rather cranky. That must be it. He hoped it wasn't another ear infection…those left him so dizzy he couldn't walk. Terra watched him leave the room before shrugging and concentrating on her left hand.

Terra: Okay! Program 151! Target: Left hand!

Computer: Program 151…executing. Targeting subject's right hand.

Terra: NO! LEFT HAND! LEFT!

Computer: Just kidding. Left hand.

Terra: …somehow I know Gar is responsible for this…

**Hallway**

Speaking of the green skinned prankster, he was busy…getting ready to prankify. Not that that's a real word. Cyborg watched, curious as he went back and forth down the hall, carrying armfuls of…stuff, giggling all the while. Finally he could take no more. Cyborg grabbed Beast Boy by the back of his costume and lifted him up.

Cyborg: Okay…what are you doing, BB?

Beast Boy: Heh…just a little payback, Cy. No big.

Well that wasn't reassuring in the least bit. Cyborg raised an eyebrow at the grinning changeling.

Cyborg: …payback against who?

Beast Boy: Shade. Remember? It was one month ago.

**FLASHBACK: The Park**

Beast Boy ran back. Robin flung the Frisbee, sending it far. Beast Boy ran faster, determined to catch it without changing shape this time.

Beast Boy: I got it! I got it!

He was suddenly surprised when the ground seemed to yank him upward. It was, in fact, a snare trap. Blinking, he found himself dangling from a tree. Before he could shift into something and get away, he was whacked with a stick. Then another. He covered himself as he was pummeled. He managed to look down and saw a crowd of blindfolded children below him. Shade was standing behind them, grinning. That son of a…OUCH!

Kid: Hey, how come no candy's coming out?

Shade: You're not swinging hard enough.

Beast Boy: Dude!

Different Kid: Did the piñata just talk?

Shade: Yep. Getting real high-tech these days, ain't they?

After Beast Boy FINALLY got down, Shade gave the kids five dollars each for wasting their time. In his opinion, it was money well spent. Beast Boy grabbed him by his coat.

Beast Boy: What the hell was that for?!

Shade: Let's count the times you pranked me. Now let's count the times I've prank you, not counting this time. Let's see…that's about…fifteen to two? I figure I owe you a few.

Snickering, Shade turned and left Beast Boy fuming.

Beast Boy: Just you wait, Shade! I'll get you for that! Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, but one day and for the rest of your…wait…uh…I'll get you good!

**END FLASH BACK: Hallway**

Cyborg snickered.

Cyborg: Now I remember. You had marks all over your face.

Beast Boy: That wasn't funny, Cy. What if I busted my nose?

Cyborg shrugged, putting Beast Boy down. He had a point. Still…

Cyborg: To Shade, that probably would have been funnier.

Beast Boy: His sense of humor pisses me off some times…so I decided to do something fitting for it.

Beast Boy rubbed his hand together fiendishly. Oh yes. When it came to pranks, Beast Boy was the man! …or so his ego told him. His prank would be right up Shade's alley…because he was DAMN sure Shade was going to be in some pain after this one. Not too much pain…that wouldn't be funny.

Cyborg: So what's the plan?

Beast Boy: Stick around and find out.

It was going to be short, but totally sweet. Unfortunately, Beast Boy couldn't have picked a worse time to be funny if he tried.

**Raven's Room: Some Time Later**

Raven scowled, shaking her head. Her efforts to meditate were being hampered. Not that she required it anymore…but after doing it for so long, Raven had grown accustom to it. Besides, it was VERY relaxing. Yet today it wasn't going so well. Raven had a terrible feeling brewing inside her. One she couldn't place or even begin to describe. Whenever she closed her eyes and started to let herself drift, she'd get a flash of something and be startled into opening her eyes again. Was her precog ability acting up? It rarely happened, precognition. Most of the time they were only feelings of dread…sometimes dreams. Only once did she have one while still awake, and that was when Terra returned to the tower for the first time…when she was working for Slade.

Raven: (muttering) Screw it.

It was hopeless. If after all this time, she couldn't keep her eyes closed for longer then a minute, it wasn't happening. Her stomach was demanding that SOMETHING be put in it. Standing up, she left her room and started down the hall. Skipping breakfast…bad idea. As she walked, she came across Terra, who for some reason had a charred palm. She blew on it several times.

Raven: …what are you doing?

Terra: What's it look like? I'm trying to cool off my hand without shattering it.

Raven: …ah.

To Raven's surprise, that actually made sense. If Terra stuck her hand in cold water, her skin would shatter since it was so hot. Still, there were unanswered questions.

Raven: And your hand is so hot because…?

Terra: I've been training. I'm trying to master my ability to change the density of certain parts of my body by making other parts less dense.

Raven: …and the hand?

Terra: I shoot it over and over with a laser.

Shaking her head, Raven continued down the hall. Terra ran up after her.

Terra: Hey…uh…did you and Shade get into a fight again?

Raven: I don't see how that's any business of yours.

Terra: No, no, no…I'm not trying to pry here.

Snorting, Raven turned her head away from the girl. It annoyed her so when people stuck their noses into her love life. The amount of mail she got telling her how stupid she was to go with Shade when Beast Boy…or Robin…or even SPEEDY was around was ridiculous. …and Speedy isn't even around! He's on the other side of the country! What kind of insane relationship would that be? Whenever she thought of it, she shuddered. Calling over the phone with silly pet names and talking in cutesy voices like some twisted alternate reality…sometimes she thought she needed to see a shrink.

Terra: I'm serious, Raven! He's acting weird!

Raven paused. Shade acting weird was nothing out of the ordinary. It was one of the reasons they got along so well.

Raven: Weird how?

Terra: I dunno…it was just…I can't describe it. It was just…off, you know?

Raven: (sighing) Sadly, yes. I do know. …I'll keep my eye on him. Thanks for telling me.

Terra: Not a problem.

Raven continued to the main room to satisfy her hunger.

**Roof**

Shade lay on the roof, staring up at the sky. He had to relax. For some reason, he was a ball of stress. His muscles were tense, his thoughts whirling. Suddenly his view of the sky was cut off by a smiling face, framed by long red hair.

Starfire: Greetings to you, my friend!

Shade sat up, clutching his chest and panting. He HATED it when people startled him that way! What the hell was wrong with her?! He shook it off. What was wrong with HIM? He never got angry at Starfire that easily. Hell, he rarely got angry with her at all. It was hard to, really. Her expression became one of worry. She crouched down and put a hand on his shoulder.

Starfire: Shade? Are you well?

Shade: …honestly, Starfire…I have no idea.

Now intrigued by her friend's troubles, she sat down next to him. If Shade had problems, she would help him out with them. That's the kind of person she was…whether he wanted help with them or not.

Starfire: What is troubling you?

Shade looked at her. It was hard not to want to open up to her. Starfire would never laugh at another person's problems, no matter what they were. …well, maybe a few giggles if it was really funny, but other then that, no laughter. He sighed.

Shade: I've…been having nightmares lately. Violent ones.

Starfire: For how long?

Shade: …couple of weeks now. I'm used to violence in my dreams…but…

Starfire: …but?

How could he say it? That his dreams all pertained to his friends being slaughtered? The images that burned into his mind, so vivid like they were memories of the past, rather then images of a dream. Starfire…laying on her bed…so much blood…he shook it off.

Shade: I…they've just been worse then usual. Gorier.

Well, that much was true.

Starfire: I see…that IS distressing. Have you been watching the slashing movies again?

Shade: Slasher movies, Star, not slashing. …and no. I don't know what's causing them I just…I just wish they'd stop.

Shade slumped slightly, like a puppet that had its strings cut. Starfire hadn't seen Shade like this since that girl…what was her name…Blood Moon…tricked him. She pretended to love him when all she wanted was his powers. It had happened months before he and Raven started dating. She got her wish. Unfortunately, Shade's powers are not to be taken lightly. Her mind couldn't handle the strain and Blood Moon (who was actually a gothic girl named Alice Black) gave the powers back before being reduced to a crying wreck huddled in the fetal position. Shade thought he finally found somebody who could take his mind off his problems…somebody to care for and to care for him. It was a lie. Raven tried to comfort him first, reminding him that she had gone through a similar experience with the dragon, Malichor. Shade reacted rather negatively, asking her if she was done saying "I told you so". …because she had. Repeatedly. Raven warned him that Blood Moon wasn't right, but he ignored her, calling her jealous and bitter over Malichor's betrayal. …Raven had been hurt by those words…so much so that the couch ripped in two and they had to buy a replacement. Starfire tried next and had more success. Shade almost cried that night. Once in a blue moon did tears trickle down Shade's face, but he never really cried. Whatever he was dreaming, it seemed to be draining him…taking his resolve away, much like the heart break did. Starfire did what came naturally. She embraced him in a reassuring hug. Shade wasn't sure how to react…when he noticed things. Like how sweet she smelled…and how soft her skin was under his fingers. Horrified at his own thoughts, Shade turned into a shadow, sliding out from her grasp. Starfire blinked, looking confused.

Starfire: Shade? Is something amiss?

Shade: I…I have to go.

Shade ran, his mind whirling. What was he thinking of doing to her? Was he going to hurt her…or worse? Starfire stared after him. She stood up.

Starfire: Ow…

Confused, Starfire reached to her side. Her fingers came in contact with a slight scratch on the left side of her back. There was no blood…but…she was sure she didn't have that scratch when she woke up that morning. She looked back up toward the open door where Shade had gone.

Starfire: …Shade…

**Hallway**

Shade headed for his room. Meditation…Raven showed him how to do it some time ago. It helped to deal with his anger issues. He'd do it now, quell whatever bizarre emotions were welling up inside him. He opened his door…and yelped. A bb gun had just shot him in the groin. As he sank to his knees, Beast Boy fell to the floor, laughing. You don't get funnier then a groin shot. Was it crude? Sure…but Beast Boy made sure the gun was pumped low and a good distance away. Just enough for a decent sting.

Beast Boy: That's for getting those kids to pummel me with sticks!

Cyborg stayed behind the corner, snickering. It was cruel…but still kind of funny. …but the joke then took a very wrong turn. Seeing red, Shade leapt on Beast Boy, hand raised to put a long gash across his chest and stomach. Seeing that this wasn't a game, Beast Boy shifted into a gorilla and threw Shade off. Despite the size difference, Shade leapt at him again, slamming his fist into the ape's snout. This served to only annoy Beast Boy. Cyborg moved in, grabbing hold of Shade.

Cyborg: YO! Snap out of it, man! What's wrong with you?!

Shade blinked, like he was just waking up. Realization of what he was doing struck him and he shook his head.

Shade: I…

He scowled. No matter what was wrong with him, he wouldn't show weakness in front of Beast Boy. No way.

Shade: He pissed me off, man. You don't aim for the jewels. Shoot my kneecap next time.

The pair left. Shade could hear Beast Boy with his sensitive ears.

Beast Boy: You ask me, that guy's losing it.

Cyborg: Yeah…that wasn't like him.

What if Beast Boy was right? What if he WAS losing it? This was bad…very bad. Just when he wondered if it could get any worse, the alarm went off. No way. He'd tell Robin something was wrong…he was sick. He couldn't risk going out there.

**END PART ONE**


	3. Chapter 2

**32 Productions Presents…**

A Teen Titan Fan Fiction The Teen Titans in… 

"**What Darkness Fears"**

**Chapter Two**

**Main Room**

Shade entered the room about ready to make his excuse.

Robin: It's Krystal and Blackfire…

…and suddenly he had none. Shade couldn't stay behind now. Not with his sister out there. It was his responsibility to take her down. …no matter what. Raven glanced over at him. …Terra was right. Something was most definitely amiss. Normally he was out the door when he heard it was his sister…instead he was putzing around, looking indecisive. Very unlike him indeed.

**Zoo**

Krystal giggled as she used her finger like a blowtorch, cutting the bars to the chimpanzee cage. She flew in and started zapping at them, making them run out the new exit she had made.

Krystal: Run little monkeys! Go and be free!

Blackfire shook her head and bent the bars to the lion cage. Somehow she was finding liberating these animals to be very enjoyable. It certainly was causing a ruckus. That was good. When you caused a ruckus, it was bound to bring the Titans running. She grinned as she forced the lions out of the cage. With these animals running around, the Titans would be distracted. …especially since they had welded the exits shut, so all the visitors to the zoo were still inside. Krystal was no doubt just interested in seeing people get mauled, but Blackfire saw bigger things in this plan. She left the lion cage and looked around. Krystal was letting the hippos out…like that would help. There was no way the hippos would leave the cage. They were so territorial… Shaking her head, Blackfire scolded herself. She had to stop watching those nature shows. Her thoughts were interrupted by a voice that always seemed to make her grind her teeth.

Starfire: Sister! Cease your cruel actions at once!

Blackfire turned around to see her sister floating at the same height as her. Raven and Terra were nearby, but not at the same height. She assumed the others Titans were off rounding up the animals or something. That was good…she could handle three. Tapping her chin, she pretended to consider her sister's request.

Blackfire: Hmm…cease my cruel actions, eh? …I don't know, sis. What's in it for me?

Terra: How's about we don't kick your butt all the way down to the monkey house?

Blackfire: …the monkey house?

Terra: …what? I like the monkey house.

Raven: Just give up, Blackfire. You can't win.

That sounded like a challenge. Blackfire smirked.

Blackfire: Yeah? We'll test that theory.

Weakest link first. Terra's powers were the slowest to act, because they had to come from nearby ground rather then her own body. Blackfire grabbed her arm and swung her like a huge stone bat into Raven. Gasping in surprise at the sudden tactic, Raven tried to erect a shield, but it wasn't completely formed by the time Terra's heavy body hit her. The two plummeted as Starfire grabbed her sister from behind, putting her in a painful hold. Wrapping one arm around Blackfire's neck and using the other to pull her right arm behind her back, Starfire strained to keep her sister from breaking free. Blackfire clenched her teeth.

Blackfire: (pained) Not bad, little sister…taken to pro wrestling now?

Starfire: (straining) Whatever…helps…

Blackfire propelled herself backward, aiming for a tree. Starfire pushed the other direction, however, stopping the flight. The pair strained in the air. Terra shook her head and looked up at the fight.

Terra: (muttering) Dirty trick… (normal) Hey, Raven! You okay?

Raven: I've been clobbered by a five hundred pound teenager…do you THINK I'm okay?

Terra: Whatever. Star needs our…

Terra was cut off by the screaming of small children. Apparently a field trip was taking a bad turn as a pack of hyenas moved in on a group of about five kids.

Terra: …never mind.

The two moved to help the children, leaving Starfire to fight her sibling alone. Meanwhile, Krystal watched with glee from the branches of a tall oak as the boys chased after the other animals. The gorilla was being particularly disagreeable with Cyborg. How odd…they were usually such peaceful creatures. Robin chased after a wild boar. Beast Boy was dealing with a pack of wolves. Krystal giggled. She loved the zoo. Ooh! Maybe she should let the ostriches out now!

Shade: Krystal…

Krystal turned to see Shade on the same branch as her. He was scratched up and bleeding slightly. Giggling, Krystal covered her mouth.

Krystal: Oop! Something bad happened to you…

Shade: …spider monkeys. Lot and lots of spider monkeys.

Squealing, Krystal shook with excitement. Shade sighed. Sometimes it was hard to even look at his sister.

Krystal: I LOVES me some monkeys! Monkeys rule! Where are the monkeys? I'm taking one home…no, I'm taking TWO home!

Shade: Krystal…that's enough. Let's go back to the asylum.

Krystal: Hmmm…gee…well…okay.

Shade almost fell out of the tree.

Shade: R…really?

Beaming, Krystal held her arms up in a friendly shrug. She never did see what she was doing as cruel. It was all a game to her.

Krystal: Sure! But I just have something to do first.

She turned and spread fired a beam toward a bus…a school bus. Shade watched in horror as it exploded, no doubt taking the lives of those inside. He couldn't tell from there…but he knew that at the very least, the driver was still inside. …what if there were students in there…? Krystal turned back to him and smiled.

Krystal: All done. Let's go.

Her grin faded as Shade pounced on her, slamming his fist across her face. She cried out and tumbled from the tree. She formed a platform under her to stop her fall and clutched her bleeding lip.

Krystal: You son of a…

Krystal's rant was cut off as Shade landed on her again, delivering blow after blow. Stunned at his fury, Krystal made futile attempts to defend herself, but it was like he didn't feel any pain. They hit the ground hard, Krystal taking the brunt of it. Now bleeding from gashes along her arms from trying to block his attacks, Krystal realized for the first time that something was seriously wrong.

Krystal: St…stop! I give up!

No reply. Just another punch to her stomach. She coughed, tears trickling down her face. This wasn't right. He was cheating. Shade doesn't use lethal force. That was against the rules.

Krystal: (weakly) You…you're doing it all wrong…Shade…please…stop. Y…you're hurting me…more then you're supposed to.

Shade raised his hand, claws ready. Krystal coughed. She was sure something was broken…maybe her leg. It was hard to tell with him on top of her. To her great relief, suddenly Shade was blasted off Krystal by a weak sonic beam. Krystal stuck out her tongue.

Krystal: S…s…serves you…right…

She closed her eyes. Cyborg ran over and checked her out. Krystal was hurt pretty bad. Things didn't look good…and they got worse. Blackfire managed to get Starfire off her and flew back in order to ram Starfire. As she did, she happened to glance down and see what had happened. Judging from the blood on Shade's hands, it was obvious who had done it. Blackfire growled and clenched her fists. Krystal needed a hospital. To fight now would be foolish. She turned and fled…but she wouldn't forget what happened today. Not by a long shot.

**Titan Tower: Main Room**

Raven sat on the couch, holding her head in her hands. Shade had been confined to his room. Her mind reeled as she tried to grasp what had happened. Starfire seemed equally confused, chewing on her bottom lip and pacing. The others were taking it slightly better.

Terra: The boy has FLIPPED!

…I did say slightly. Raven ignored Terra's outburst, thinking back. She had healed Krystal the best she could, but the wounds were…bad. Krystal was taken to the hospital. Despite being the one who had done the damage, Shade made no attempts to escape, or even excuse his actions. He just sat on one of the benches, staring at his hands. They rounded up the remaining animals and departed. Starfire shook her head.

Starfire: There must be something wrong with him.

Beast Boy: You mean besides being cuckoo in the cranium?

Starfire: Shade is not the cuckoo! There must be some way we can help him!

Robin: Starfire, he almost killed somebody. …the only way to help him...

Robin sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

Robin: …may be to commit him to the asylum.

Raven stiffened. Shade…in the asylum? No, he'd never survive. He helped put some of the inmates in that building! Once they found him, nothing would save him.

Starfire: But…

Terra: Look, I don't like it anymore then you, Star…

Raven: Shut up.

Everyone looked at Raven in surprise.

Raven: You're full of it, Terra. You and Beast Boy.

Raven stood up and left. She was going to get to the bottom of this. Whatever was wrong with Shade, she'd find out what it was.

**Shade's Room**

Shade sat at the edge of his bed, the room in darkness. He couldn't believe what he had done. His own sister…what was happening to him?! Was he losing his mind? It didn't feel like it. If he was losing his mind, then wouldn't he not have a problem with his actions? What did insanity even feel like? He didn't know…all he knew was that at this rate, his nightmares could very well come true. There was a knock on his door. He ignored it. Right then, he didn't trust himself to be near anyone. However, his visitor wasn't one to back down.

Raven: Don't play deaf with me, Shade. I know you're in there and I know you hear me.

Shade: …what do you want?

Raven opened the door and entered. Huffing, she hit the lights. Why he insisted on keeping his room so dark, she would never know. For the longest time he didn't even own any lamps.

Raven: What do I want? I want to know what the hell is wrong with you! Azar help us, they're talking about committing you out there!

Shade: …maybe they're right.

Raven shook her head and sat down on the bed next to him.

Raven: No. I refuse to believe that. Something is happening to you…it's not insanity, it's something else. You have to tell me what it is.

Shade: I can't…

Raven: You HAVE to. If you don't then you and I are finished. Don't you see that? You'll be taken from me.

Shade: And you'd be better off!

Shade stood up as Raven's jaw dropped. That was the last thing she expected him to say.

Shade: …now get the hell out.

Raven's emotions flared. She had no idea how to respond to this. She was confused…angry …so she did the only thing she could think of. She stood up and smacked him in the back of his head.

Raven: Stop being so foolish and…

Raven was cut off as something happened…something so bizarre she didn't understand what it was. She was stumbling…she fell. Her head struck the back of his desk and she slumped against it. The room spun and her mouth didn't seem to work. She wanted to ask what had happened. Just before she passed out, Raven realized why she had fallen over. Shade had struck her. Shade stared at his hand. He had just…turned and backhanded her. That was it…the last straw. He couldn't…he couldn't let this happen again. Not to her. He checked to see if she was okay. She was bleeding just a bit on the back of her head. Nothing serious. He sighed. Thank god for small favors. He wrote up a quick note and lifted her up with his powers.

**Raven's Room**

Shade bit his lip as he laid Raven out on her bed and placed the note in her hand. This was it. For the sake of those he cared about…Shade took his communicator out and placed it on the bed next to her. Leaning down, he kissed her forehead.

Shade: (whisper) You deserved better anyway.

And with that, he was gone. Raven awoke some time later, dazed and confused. She sat up and winced, touching the back of her head where it hurt. Her hair felt…crusty. Dried blood perhaps…she couldn't tell. Noticing the paper in her hand, she opened it open and read the hastily scrawled note.

Note: Raven- If you're reading this, then you're okay and for that, I'm eternally grateful. I don't know what's wrong with me. It started with nightmares and now it's starting to become reality. I'm losing control. I don't dare stay in the tower any longer. Not after I hurt you. Please understand this isn't an easy decision for me. I love living in Titan Tower. I don't know what I'll do. Maybe I'll go somewhere far away from civilization. Some place where I can go mad without hurting anyone else. The Artic perhaps, since the cold doesn't effect me. Don't come looking for me. I might not even know who you are anymore. That thought alone tears me apart inside. Good bye, Raven. I love you.

Raven: (whisper) Azar, no…

Raven sprang from bed, ignoring the dizzy spell that struck her. There was no time to worry about that now. She had to tell the others.

**City Roof Tops: A Few Hours Later**

Shade sighed. He was really going to miss this city. It had given him so much…friends…a family that cared…even a girlfriend. Things could have been better…so much better. If only… He shook his head and turned away, hefting his shoulder bag. It was time to go.

Blackfire: Going somewhere?

Shade turned in time to be hit, hard. He skidded across the building surface, almost sliding over the edge. Blackfire didn't hit as hard as she could…oh no. She was going to torture him first. She was on him before he even understood his situation.

Blackfire: So, big man…what was it like, beating on her?

She picked him up and slammed him down again. His eyes widened in pain before she grabbed him and took flight. His head was hard…just like Krystal's. Grinning wickedly, Blackfire knew what to do. She dove down, slamming his head into the building and dragging him down. His sunglasses fell to the streets below, shattering.

Blackfire: Did it make you feel good? Hmm? Did you enjoy it? You might have, since I'm REALLY loving this.

She looked back up. Oh look…a blood trail. She had better ease up or he might die before she got her point across. She put her hand on his chest and charge up a bolt, burning through his shirt and starting to work on his skin.

Shade: I…I didn't m…mean…

Blackfire: Wow, you're still awake. Didn't mean to, huh? Funny. I sure as hell DO mean to.

Shade cried out as her hand began to burn through his skin ever so slowly. The grin on her face hid how very angry she was right then. Blackfire cared for very few things (herself being one of them). Shade had damaged one of those things (not being herself) and he was going to pay. She lowered to the ground. Now seemed like a good time to beat him with some of the things found in the nearby alleyway. She wondered which would look worse afterward…him or the trash can? Before she could find out, she was hit by two objects on the back of her neck. Suddenly she was hit with a current of electricity that knocked her out. Sureshot ran up and checked Shade's pulse. He was fortunate that she was nearby. She saw Blackfire slamming someone around and heard his scream. He was alive…but looked pretty messed up. She hefted him up and took him to her car. Usually she drove a motorcycle…another fortunate thing for him that she had taken her car this time. There was a medical kit in the back. She applied gauze to the back of his head, holding it in place with bandage wrap. It took a lot of effort to damage Shade's skull…but someone like Blackfire could do it. She put him into the back seat and started driving toward the tower. She wasn't sure what was going on…but her instincts told her that the tower was where she needed to take him, not the hospital.

**Titan Tower: Med-lab**

Shade was resting peacefully, his burns and gashes taken care of. Raven sighed as she sat nearby the bed. Once he woke up, he'd just leave again…unless Raven took care of the situation right then. Fortunately, she had been considering how to do that for some time now and had come up with an answer. Now she just needed the right tools…and the right people for the job. She had already called the people. Starfire and Beast Boy entered the room, curious as to what Raven wanted.

Raven: Good…you're both here.

Beast Boy: What's up, Rae?

Raven: …I'm going to let that slide this time. I have an idea on how to see what's wrong with Shade. As Beast Boy is aware, I have a mirror that serves as a portal to my soul. In theory, because Shade and I are connected, there should be a doorway in my soul that leads to his. Once there, we can patch up whatever is causing this disturbance.

Starfire: Glorious! Then Shade will not have to be committed!

Beast Boy: Whoa, whoa, whoa…what do you need us for?

Raven sighed. As much as she hated to admit it…

Raven: You two are…besides Krystal and myself…the most important people in his life. Starfire, you've been his best friend since childhood. He trusts you…probably more then he trusts me. Beast Boy, believe it or not, is what he considers to be his biggest rival in the Titans. Why, I have no idea, but that's how he thinks. As such, you two will have the biggest impact.

Beast Boy: …he thinks of me as his biggest rival?

Raven: Yes. So…are you both ready?

Starfire: I am prepared.

Beast Boy: …man, if I had known I'd be going through that mirror again, I'd have skipped dinner.

Raven pulled out her mirror and held it up. Talons came out and grabbed Beast Boy and Starfire, pulling them inside. Raven put the mirror down and floated up in the lotus position. Closing her eyes, she willed herself into the deep recesses of her soul.

**Raven's Soul**

Raven appeared next to Beast Boy and Starfire, making them jump and cry out in surprise. Raven sighed.

Raven: It's just me.

Beast Boy: Yeah, but which you?  
Raven: Is this cloak blue?

Starfire: …yes.

Raven: Then it's the real me. The whole me. The others are just pieces. Now let's go. If anyone should know where the portal is, it's Yellow.

They traveled from rock to rock in the strange floating void of Raven's mind. Perched on a rock under one of the dead looking trees was Yellow, reading a book with several others piled next to her. She was so engrossed that she didn't notice them approach.

Starfire: Greetings Raven who is not quite Raven!

Yellow jumped, her book going up into the air.

Yellow: Pink, how many time must I request that you…

She blinked and pushed her glasses up her nose. How about that? It wasn't Pink at all.

Yellow: Ah…this is about Shade, isn't it?

Raven: Is there a portal to his soul in here?

Yellow: Of course.

Yellow stood up and removed her cloak. She placed it on the ground and it shimmered.

Yellow: I wear it. It keeps Purple out of it. If she had her way, I'm afraid that she'd wander in and out of his soul at will.

Raven: Good thinking.

Yellow: Did you expect anything less?

Raven: I suppose not.

She turned to her friends.

Raven: Go on.

Nodding, the pair jumped into the cloak and vanished. Raven sighed and looked up at Yellow.

Raven: Get as many trust worthy emotions here as you can and guard this portal. Keep Purple and more importantly, Red out of here.

Yellow: Ah…yes, if I closed the portal, you may not get back out.

Raven: The last thing Shade needs is voices in his head.

Raven leapt into the portal.

**END PART TWO**


	4. Chapter 3

**32 Productions Presents…**

A Teen Titan Fan Fiction The Teen Titans in… 

"**What Darkness Fears"**

**Chapter Three**

**Shade's Soul**

It was black…very, very black. Impossible to see. Raven groped around a moment, touching something.

Starfire: Beast Boy, I have told you not to touch…

Raven: Star, it's me.  
Starfire: Raven! Oh! I am sorry. I cannot see a thing.

Beast Boy: Tell me about it…I've even turned into an owl and I can't see.

Raven: Starfire, how about some light?

All Raven got was a sigh.

Starfire: I am. It is simply so…consuming that my light is not visible.

Raven: Well, crap.

Beast Boy: So…what do we do now? Do we go back?

Raven: I can't find where BACK is right now…

Suddenly there was a noise. Raven jumped.

Raven: What was that?

Starfire: I do not know.

Beast Boy said nothing.

Raven: Beast Boy? Beast Boy, say something.

Silence was all that she heard…that and Starfire's breathing.

Starfire: He has vanished…

Raven: Beast Boy, if this is a joke, I'm going to…

Another noise. Raven swallowed hard.

Raven: Star? You still there?

Silence. Raven was alone. She took a deep breath.

Raven: Don't panic…it's okay…you're going to be fine.

That was when she felt something pick her up.

**Starfire**

Starfire's vision cleared, the blackness fading. Confused, she looked around. Her friends were gone…and where she was looked oddly familiar. Almost like…

Child's Voice: There he is!

Another Child's Voice: It's the freak!

Starfire let out a startled gasp as a white haired child actually ran THROUGH her, like she wasn't even there. He couldn't have been older then five. More children ran through, none of them no older then seven. Boys and girls mixed in. Curious, Starfire followed them. That boy may need help…though how she could help given that she couldn't even touch them was beyond her. She had to try.

**Beast Boy**

Shaking the dazed sensation off, Beast Boy looked around. He had no idea where he was. It was like a field…but rather then flowers, bones lined the ground. He gulped. It was hardly a reassuring sight. Where were the others?

Beast Boy: Star! Raven! Where are you guys?!

He wandered through the area, gingerly stepping over the various corpses. What could have killed all these…were they people or animals? Maybe a mixture of both. Suddenly he tripped over a particularly large skeleton. He landed hard…right in front of a skull wearing a black strip mask. Letting out a startled cry, he backed up. His hand touched something hard…harder then the bones. Looking, he realized one of the skeletons had many metal appendages.

Voice: They all pissed me off at one point or another.

The voice came from everywhere. It was a raspy sound, one that seemed to be clawing at Beast Boy's ears like it was trying to tear his ear drums out. It just…oozed of violence. He gulped.

Voice: Robin…always so sure that he was right. Never listening to the stupid dog boy. Cyborg…loud and always in the way, like an obstacle that moved with you.

There was a crunch behind him. Beast Boy spun around, catching a glimpse of something dark dart away. He couldn't keep up with it. Even though it was an open field, somehow it got away from him. It had crushed a series of bones, whatever it was.

Voice: Starfire was always so annoyingly naive…made me sick to my stomach. Terra…heh. Do I even need to tell you what she did? Raven…oh, I took my time with Raven. Saying she loved me but only gave me abuse. The bitch deserved torture. All that's left…

The voice was suddenly right in Beast Boy's ear. A hot, foul smelling breath hit his neck.

Voice: …is you.

Beast Boy spun and this time could see the figure clearly. It looked almost like Shade…but bulkier, almost more primitive in a way. It was slumped over, like it couldn't even stand completely upright. Drool trickled from its mouth. …this looked bad.

**Raven**

Wincing at the sudden light, Raven shaded her eyes with her hand. She looked herself over, but saw no wounds or anything. She could swear something had grabbed her. Looking around, she realized she was in the tower. Had she somehow been spat back out? It was the hallway. She wandered down it and quickly realized something was out of place. The walls were torn here and there. A foul smell burned her nose. This wasn't the tower she knew. As she came closer to the main room, the smell got worse. Soon she was covering her face with her cloak. It smelled like something had gone and died…then vomited on itself…then lost control of its bowels. She opened the door to the main room and stepped inside. What she saw made her freeze in place and filled her with horror. There was a large cage in the middle of the room rather then the couch she knew should be there. Inside was a filthy, skinny, and all around unhealthy boy that could only be Shade, judging from the scars and white hair…well, it was more like a disgusting gray at this point. Flies buzzed around him. The cage obviously hadn't been cleaned in a while. But that's not what really made her stomach turn. What really got to her was the sight of her friends…and herself…taunting him and throwing peanuts at him like he was a monkey in a cage.

Duplicate Raven: Come on…eat the peanut. Eat it. Azar, he's stupid.

Starfire: Are you truly surprised? Just look at him. His stupidity is apparent.

Starfire laughed in a cruel fashion before pinching her nose.

Starfire: As is his lack of hygiene.

Robin: Well, it's your turn to bathe him, Star.

Starfire: It most certainly is not. I bathed Silkie this morning. It is Cyborg's turn.

Cyborg: Using your tongue to wash Silkie don't count.

Starfire: Frabrinxk!

Raven shook her head. What in Azar's name was happening?!

**Starfire**

Starfire found the group of children and gasped. They were throwing stones at the small child, whom she was positive was actually Shade when he was younger. He cried softly as he covered himself up the best he could. He was trapped in a dead end alleyway. Starfire couldn't let this continue.

Starfire: STOP!

No reaction. It was like she wasn't even there…then the child Shade looked up at her, still crying.

Shade: It was like this all the time. If I wasn't in pain, I'd be healing from it. If I wasn't healing, I'd be getting new wounds to heal.

Starfire: Shade? Is that you?

Shade: Can you imagine it, Kory? Waking up knowing that you'd be in pain by the end of the day? The only real question being, would you survive this time? None of the wounds were lethal…but if they had thrown harder…aimed better…I could have died. That's the hell I lived in.

Starfire bit her lip, not knowing what to say. She knew Shade suffered as a child…but not like this. They never did this when she was around. Shade looked up when the rocks stopped…just to get a large one right in the forehead. Starfire's eyes widened. The present day Shade had a scar right there…just about the size of that rock. Blood trickled down from it. That was enough. Starfire ran forward. As she did, she shrank down until she looked like she did when she was five. She wore traditional Tamaranian clothes, much like her sister wore, and her crown was on her head. Though at this age she had yet to meet Shade, her mind didn't change at all. She blocked the oncoming rocks with her own body.

Starfire: I will not allow this.

Shade: …Kory…

Starfire: I know the memories hurt you, Shade…but they are memories and nothing more. Your life is different now. You have friends. You have a place where you are welcome.

The rocks stopped flying and the world around them faded away. Starfire helped Shade to his feet before tearing a piece of her sleeve off and pressing it against the bleeding spot on Shade's forehead. He put his hand over it.

Shade: …thanks, Star.

Starfire: Nonsense. What are the friends for?

Shade: Come on. There's some place we got to be.

Shade reached out and took her hand. Starfire was her older self again in that instant. He walked on, leading her by her hand.

**Beast Boy**

Beast Boy ducked under the savage blow, rolling back.

Beast Boy: Hey! What I do to you?

Shade-beast: You're YOU. That's what you did. You make fun of me, pull pranks on me, and all that crap. You don't understand a thing about what I went through! You don't understand the things that haunt me!

Beast Boy dodged again. For some reason his powers weren't working. It was only because the beast was so huge and lumbering that he was successfully dodging the attacks. The creature's words suddenly hit home.

Beast Boy: Dude, you don't know a damn thing about me!

Shade-beast: What's there to know? That you're a happy-go-lucky idiot?

Beast Boy caught the next swing, much to both of their surprises.

Beast Boy: How about this? Did you know my parents are dead?!

It was strange. Beast Boy almost felt like the creature's strength was being sucked out of it…drawn into his own body. It pulled and pulled, but Beast Boy wouldn't let go of its arm

Beast Boy: Did you know I watched them die?!

It sank to its knees.

Beast Boy: That since I was just a little kid, I couldn't turn into anything big enough to save anyone but myself!? I watched them go over the falls and there was NOTHING I could do!

It fell limp. Beast Boy blinked.

Beast Boy: …what just happened?

The bones disappeared and the creature's head snapped back up.

Shade-beast: …I didn't know that…I don't get it. After seeing something like that…how can you be so cheerful all the time?

Beast Boy: Because somebody's gotta be, dude. Somebody has to make the team laugh. Nobody else is stepping up, so it might as well be me.

Shade-beast: …I was always jealous of you.

That took Beast Boy more off guard then Pink telling him she thought his jokes were funny.

Beast Boy: What? Me? Why?

Shade-beast: There was a time when I thought I wasn't going to win Raven over. Before Terra came back…I was sure you'd get her.

Beast Boy: Me?! Are you crazy? …don't answer that. She can barely stand me.

Shade-beast: She just acts that way. Since before I even showed up, you've strived to make her smile. Raven always liked that about you. It annoyed her when you did it…but afterward she always appreciated the effort. I could see it…sense it. And all I seemed to do is creep her out. I had no idea she was garnering any sort of affection toward me. Even now there are times…where I wonder what Raven sees when she looks at you.

Beast Boy was silent. It was probably just in Shade's head. Raven couldn't really have ever felt that way…could she have? It didn't matter now. The beast stood up.

Shade-beast: If you want to get out alive, follow me.

…that sounded good to Beast Boy. Living was good. He decided to follow the thing…but very cautiously.

**Raven**

It was torture…but still she hung back. Raven had no idea what to do. She had no idea what she was even looking at. Was this one of Shade's nightmares? A fear? Or maybe something was in his head, torturing him, driving him mad. Raven didn't know. All she knew was that she was being struck motionless by the sight of Starfire hosing Shade down like a filthy dog. The others just watched gleefully…like this was the most entertaining thing in the world. Raven's stomach turned and she clenched her fists.

Terra: Should I get a towel?

Robin: Nah, let him drip dry.

Beast Boy: He might get sick…

Robin: Oh well.

Suddenly the other Raven's head snapped in her direction. She motioned her over.

Duplicate: Don't just stand there. Come on over. Want to see something amusing? Give him hot sauce then tease him with water.

Raven: How can you be so cruel?

The other vanished, leaving only Raven, Shade and her duplicate. The duplicate sneered.

Duplicate: How can **I** be so cruel? Are you blind? I'm YOU.

Raven: I've met fakes before. You're no different.

Duplicate: Fake? What's so "fake" about me? I do exactly as you do.

Raven scoffed, an action that her duplicate repeated in mocking.

Raven: That's a lie. You're heartless.

Duplicate: And so are you.

Raven: …

Duplicate: No denial?

Raven: I'm not going to dignify your question with a real answer.

Duplicate: Let's think, shall we? How many times have you told him you actually loved him?

Raven: Er…

Duplicate: No more then six times, once while you were sick with a bad fever. How many times have you kissed him compared to the amount of times you hurt him?

Raven's expression didn't change, but she knew where this was going. It was true. Raven didn't like to express her love. Being violent was so much easier. She had no idea why that was, but suspected her demonic blood to be behind it. That wasn't to say that she NEVER showed that she cared…it was just far more subtle then most. The duplicate smiled, revealing pointed teeth, and stepped closer until they were just a foot apart.

Duplicate: Let's face it. You're the worst thing that has ever happened to him…because no matter how much you abuse him, he always comes crawling back.

The duplicate turned and spat at Shade, getting him in the face. He made no move to wipe it off.

Raven: Stop it.

Duplicate: Oh, I'm sorry. Would you rather abuse him yourself?

Raven: I don't abuse him.

Duplicate: Bull. And you're supposed to be a pacifist. Azar weeps.

How dare she?! That bitch! To bring Azar into it…how low! Raven shook her head. She wouldn't give into her rage. Not this time.

Raven: I've heard enough.

Duplicate: What are you going to do? Attack me? Prove how violent you…

The duplicate trailed off as Raven walked right past her. She spun, shocked.

Duplicate: What…what are you doing?

Raven: I understand now. You're a figment of Shade's imagination. A manifestation of what he fears me to be…what he fears himself to be.

Raven motioned with her hand, blowing the cage apart. Shade lowered his head, like a dog that had upset its master. Kneeling down, Raven embraced the filth covered Shade tightly.

Raven: He fears that he's an animal that can never be loved. He's wrong. I love you, Shade…and I always will.

Duplicate: Mere words.

Raven: He knows when I'm lying. Feel it out, Shade.

The duplicate let out a cry of frustration before vanishing. Shade looked up at her.

Shade: …you mean it.

Raven: Of course I do. Would I be here if I didn't?

Shade: …I guess not. This way. There's one more thing we need to do.

Shade hobbled off, Raven right behind him.

**Shade's Soul: Duplicate of Shade's Room**

Starfire: Raven! Beast Boy! …and…two other Shades?

The trio had been reunited, each still being led by their own version of Shade. Beast Boy ruffled his own hair up in frustration.

Beast Boy: Dude! What the hell is going on?!

Child Shade: Pain.

Shade-Beast: Hate.

Dirty Shade: Fear.

The three Shades turned to shadow and flowed into one another. Soon there was but one Shade, this one looking very much like the friend they knew, save for a lack of scars.

Shade: You guys helped me overcome each of those things. Starfire, you reminded me that the pain I felt is in the past and that I should embrace the present. Beast Boy, you showed me that my jealousy was unfounded and that you too know your share of suffering. Raven, you showed me the love I was foolish enough to doubt you had for me.

There was silence as they took in what Shade had just said. It was very…unShade like. Even his voice seemed softer…kinder. Beast Boy was the first to speak up.

Beast Boy: …did you just say my name?

Shade: Of course. How else would you know I was referring to you?

Beast Boy: …who are you and where's Shade?

Shade: There's still, however, the main problem.

Shade walked over to the door.

Shade: Behind this door is the darkness that overtook my soul and caused me to react on my pain, hate, and fear so violently. I can't beat it alone.

He turned back to his friends and sighed.

Shade: The only way you'll ever get out of here is if the darkness is pushed back and weakened.

Suddenly the door began to dent, as though it was being pounded on. Shade stepped back.

Shade: It's trying to swallow us. If we stand together, we can push it back.

Raven: …this is starting to sound like a fairy tale.

Shade: Cliché as it is, that's how it works. ...of course if any of you doubt for a minute that we're strong enough together to push it back, it will feed off that doubt and kill us. Only faith can get us through.

Starfire walked over to him and took his hand.

Starfire: I shall stand by you.

Raven grabbed his other hand.

Raven: You know where I stand.

Beast Boy: Dude, how come you get to hold both chicks' hands?

Starfire: Because we grabbed his hands first.

Raven: Grab a hand, idiot.

Raven…or Starfire…Beast Boy bit his lip. He didn't want Shade to get jealous again…so he took Starfire's hand instead.

Shade: …remember. We can do this ONLY if we believe we can do this.

Beast Boy: Bring it on, dude.

No sooner had Beast Boy spoken did the door explode and the room went dark. It was cold…biting. Like a thousand tiny cold needles poking at them again and again…figuratively speaking. They could see nothing. Hear nothing. But Shade said so long as they didn't doubt, they'd be fine. So they kept up their faith. Slowly the darkness didn't feel so cold. The tingling stopped. In fact, if they didn't know better…they could swear it was starting to become afraid. Afraid that it wasn't going to win. It was afraid that it had bit off more then it could chew. Finally it drew back rapidly, the door sealing up behind it.

Beast Boy: …did we win?

Shade: Yeah…now get the hell out of my head. Getting your dirty footprints all over my brain…

Shade had his scars again. Starfire scratched her head.

Starfire: But…you did not have those marks a moment ago…

Beast Boy: Oh I get it! When you didn't have those scars, you were all good and no evil or something.

Shade: Yeah, whatever. Can you get out now? I'd REALLY love to wake up before I soil myself.

Shade snapped his fingers and a black hole opened on the wall. The trio ventured through it. Shade sighed as it closed. He wondered if it was possible for him to scrub his brain.

**Raven's Soul**

As soon as the three leapt back out, Yellow picked the cloak up and put it on. They realized they had actually wandered into a war zone. Red, Purple, and Brown had all been clamoring to get inside Shade's soul while the others fought to keep them out.

Purple: Aw, NO! They're out!

Red: **Trigon DAMN IT!**

Brown: Were there lots of Shades in there? Tell me there were a lot of Shades in there.

Raven stood in front of them.

Raven: Alright, alright. Show's over. Go back where you belong.

The emotions grumbled and went their separate ways. Red vowed revenge, but she always did. Raven stopped listening to her threats a while back.

Starfire: That was a most…interesting venture.

Beast Boy: Yeah…now let's get out of here! Where's the door?!

Raven: Same place as last time. Follow me.

Raven started off. Memory of what awaited him came back to Beast Boy. He groaned and shook his head.

Beast Boy: Aw, MAN!

**Titan Tower: Med-lab**

Beast Boy and Starfire tumbled into the room, falling on top of one another. Raven lowered to the ground and stood up, sighing.

Raven: I hope this serves as a reminder NOT to touch my things Beast Boy.

Beast Boy: Uh huh.

Starfire and Beast Boy climbed to their feet. Starfire gasped.

Starfire: He is still out! We have failed!

Raven: Relax. He's just resting. He was injured, remember?

In all the craziness, Starfire had forgotten what her sister had done to him. Nodding, she sighed in relief. It was over.

**Raven's Room: Few Hours Later**

Raven rolled over in bed, drifting off to sleep. They had explained to the others what had happened. Tomorrow they were going to devise tests to make sure they were successful in curing Shade. Her attempts to sleep were interrupted by a gentle knock on her door. She groaned, her eyes still closed. Please…let whoever was at her door be swallowed up in a vortex of nothingness.

Raven: What?

Shade: Raven, it's me.

Raven's eyes snapped open. Check that wish. She sat up.

Raven: It's open.

The door slid open and Shade stepped in, rubbing the back of his head. He regretted it as soon as he touched the bandages. It was a habit of his.

Shade: I…just wanted to thank you. And…apologize for…y…you know.

He couldn't even bring himself to say it. Raven shook her head.

Raven: Don't mention it. Either of them. It wasn't your fault.

Shade: I have to go thank Starfire and the Snot Rag too. I just…had to see you first.

Raven: You don't need to call Beast Boy that anymore. You already called him by his name to his face.

Shade: That was not me. That wasn't even CLOSE to me.

Raven: …come here.

Shade gulped. Was he in trouble again? Already? Man, this had to be a record. Shade came over to her. She motioned with her finger for him to lean closer. When he did, she grabbed his shirt and kissed him. Shade's eyes widened and his knees almost gave out on him. Finally she let him go.

Raven: I love you.

Shade: I…wow…that was…wow.

Raven: Alright…go on, get. I'm exhausted after mucking around in your head.

Shade: Right…I'll just…be going now.

Shade stumbled out of the room. That was without a doubt, the most passionate kiss Raven had given him. She smiled to herself once the door closed. Some might call it making up for lost time. She shook her head and lay down on her bed. …she'd have to agree with them.

**THE END**


End file.
